Just Passing Through
by a.mild.groove
Summary: A reunion between two band members after four years apart. 2DxNoodle. Rated M


**A/N:** I wrote this little bit of sexy randomness earlier this year and then completely forgot about it. I wanted to post this as a treat to all of you who still review and favorite my stories; reading your comments is such a wonderful treat to me. Enjoy!

I still don't own and those of you reading this already knew that…

Just Passing Through

2D was beginning to wonder if he was becoming a masochist. He had recently learned what that word meant, after looking up the word for "loving to inflict pain and misery onto oneself."

Why the HELL was he in London? He had not set foot on his native country's soil for nearly five years; instead choosing to roam around the American continent and entertain himself with an idle lifestyle. Truly, he had been happy there—Argentina was amazing as was most of Central America...what made him think coming back to the U. K. was a smart thing to do?

Stupid parents...

After finally convincing him to get a cell phone, all he heard from them for two years straight were guilt trips amounting to:

"Your father and I aren't getting any younger, you know..."  
"We think about our Stu all the time, are you coming to see us?"  
"I could use some help with the carnival and since you're not doing anything important…"

"That nice young girl down the street has been asking about you. Did you know she's a doctor?"

"I still have your room setup as it was when you left. Why don't you just stay here?"

_Christ_…his parents could lay the guilt on pretty thick. He had agreed to come back to see them, but only under the condition that he live in London and _visit_ them in Essex once and a while. That made the entire arrangement tolerable; he liked London and he liked that his parents did not know his address, giving him the option of popping into Essex when he damn well felt like it.

The former Gorillaz singer was walking the streets of London in late October, the chilly evening air forcing him to huddle into his thick jacket and hide his nose behind his scarf. He wasn't walking around for any particular reason, he didn't have anywhere pressing to be at the moment, but he simply wanted to reacquaint himself with London. He enjoyed watching the passers by, some of them slowing their steps and gawking at him in recognition, others simply passing him by without a second glance. It didn't matter to him; 2D was trying to enjoy the scenery around him and the pleasant walk, hoping to squash the memories this city made him reminisce upon.

_Gorillaz…_

It had been nearly four years since 2D had last seen his band mates—not a single word had reached him about any of them. Not their whereabouts, if they were ok, what they were doing with themselves. Nothing. It seemed strange to him that people he had lived with, worked with, called his family…would not bother to keep in touch with him. Especially her—

2D winced, realizing he was doing exactly what he had hoped to avoid, reminisce about Gorillaz…and about Noodle. He missed her, a lot more than he thought he should, but he had cared so much about her that he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. _I bet she's kept in touch with Russel…_

2D shook his head, trying to physically shake himself of the invading memories from his past. He saw a used bookstore ahead of him and decided he could benefit from browsing around for a bit and escaping the bitter cold. The bell over the door tinkled gently as he stepped through, a cashier peeking up from a book she was reading and murmuring a quiet 'hello' before focusing back on the novel in front of her. Almost immediately the scent of musty old books and fresh coffee assaulted the former singer and he inhaled slowly to drink in his surroundings. The smell was delicious, making him wish, not for the first time, that he was a coffee drinker. Noodle was the coffee drinker in the family—

The singer pivoted to his left and began reading titles aloud in his head to distract himself. Almost immediately, the singer groaned. He was facing the harlequin romance section—there was not a page in that aisle that could tempt him to open one of those books. Looking around, the singer walked toward the first sign on the end of each aisle that caught his eyes: Classics.

He wasn't a 'classical literature' kind of guy, but that didn't mean he couldn't start. He tried to ignore how the Horror and Mystery sections were taunting him, tempting him to change course and pick up something random he'd never read before just to get a quick thrill. No…for once 2D was going to _try_ and expand his literary horizons away from the freakish garbage he was used to reading.

The Classical books all looked the same, making 2D a little more discouraged about his efforts to read something different when a familiar title caught his eye:

_The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde._

Ah. Looked like 2D was going to have his cake and eat it too tonight. The singer was familiar with the story but had never bothered to read the actual text. Satisfied with his finding, the singer turned to approach the cashier when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks, his stomach lurching into his chest.

"Excuse me, how much is this book of blank sheet music?"

_What…the hell._

The singer crept to the end of the aisle and peeked his head around it, glancing at the cashier's desk and almost cursing aloud.

It _was_ her…

"Um, are you sure you want this? I think some of the pages are used…" the cashier leafed through the score book, showing the woman before her some pages that had writing on them.

"It's fine, I can use the blank pages that are left. May I please purchase this?"

The cashier shrugged, murmuring something to her before the young woman pulled a single pound from her purse and handed it to her, thanking her before turning away from the cashier's desk, walking towards the singer's direction to exit the store.

_Noodle._

She had not seen him yet—2D gaped at the young woman…who, the last time he saw her, was no more than a young teenager. She was taller, but just barely; her hair was longer with a distinct, purple hue to the choppy locks. Her face was no longer angular, nor was her body, as he could see through the tights she wore. The singer tried to calculate her age, thinking she had to be in the area of her early 20s. She was so beautiful, so grown up from the last time he saw her.

She exited the bookstore, the bells above the door tinkling with her exit as she turned left out of the store. 2D gaped at the closing door, disbelief morphing his face into a scowl. What was she doing here in London? There were more questions that he wanted to ask her; so much he could say to her…he knew he had to catch up with her, at least so she knew he still fucking existed.

Harshly exhaling a breath he didn't realize he was holding, the singer glanced at the little sticker on the book he was holding before digging into his pockets and jogging toward the counter, slapping a five pound note on the counter and muttering to 'keep the change' as he ran toward the door, ripping it open and spinning to his left after the young guitarist. He walked briskly down the sidewalk, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, any sign that she was still on the same street.

_Yes!_ She was far ahead of where he was, but she was still on the same street. Jogging lightly so as not to draw too much attention to himself, the singer tried to close the distance between them before she disappeared out of sight.

Finally, he caught up to her and slowed to a normal walking pace behind her. His face stung from the cold bite of the evening air and he opened his mouth to speak, but…what would he say to her? Was he not upset ten minutes ago about how she never kept in contact with him? What if she wasn't happy to see him?

_Just say her name you tosser._

"Noodle."

She stopped right in front of him, spinning around to face him, her eyes wide in astonishment. The young woman stared at him for a long while, mouth gaping, as if she could not believe who had just said her name. 2D was somewhat pleased that she had recognized his voice, but he still worried she wasn't happy to see him.

"2D? Is it really you?" she whispered, stepping closer to him. They stood in the middle of a busy sidewalk, people buzzing around them, some looking annoyed, but the masses were starting to disappear as far as 2D was concerned.

He smiled at her, deciding he was happy to see her regardless of what she thought, "Hello, love."

Noodle smiled back at him, a brilliant, dazzling smile that he would remember for the rest of his life. She stepped toward him and he opened his arms, enveloping her in a hug that warmed him through and through. Who was he fooling; he missed her so damn much. The singer bent his head to her hair, pressing his cheek to her crown and inhaling softly her pretty, floral scent. He didn't want to move from that spot, with her in his arms. Suddenly the four years of no contact seemed of little consequence since he knew he would always have this moment with Noodle.

"Oi, take it to a room! Yeh blockin' the bloody walk!" someone shouted as they stomped past where the couple stood.

"Ah sod off yeh half-wit!" shouted 2D, receiving a dirty gesture from the retreating passer by and a muffled giggle from the guitarist. He smiled down at her, uncaring of everything and everyone around him.

"I suppose we should get out of the way. Are you free at the moment? My flat is another block down if you want to come by and catch up," she said, looking up at him with sweet, adorable, hopeful eyes.

2D would cancel his plans for the next ten years if it meant he could be with her for another moment, but he simply said, "Of course, love," he smiled, gesturing toward where she said her flat was, "lead the way."

Noodle smiled back at him, linking her free arm with his and leading them in the direction of her flat. The couple walked slowly, enjoying each other's company and clutching their respective books.

"So what brought you to London from L.A., 'D?" she asked, peeking up at him from beneath her choppy bangs.

"I actually just got 'ere a few weeks ago," he said, pulling his arm so he could bring her closer to him. She smiled shyly up at him as he told her of his travels across America, "I floated around the states a while before playing around a bit in South America. I did that for a couple of years before meh parents decided the world was going to stop spinning if I didn't come see them soon. So I moved to London and promised to visit often," he finished, winking at her and earning a cute, rosy blush in return.

She shook her head at him, smirking, "Essex is over an hour away _by car_ and I know you don't have one of those."

"Precisely!" the singer waggled his eyebrows.

"You hound."

"I know, I'm terrible awful to meh parents. But enough about me love," he said dramatically, "Wot brought yeh to London? Work? School?...Boyfriend?" he sounded pitiful asking her if she had a boyfriend and he knew she noticed it. _You _are_ pitiful…_

She smirked at him before shaking her head, "No on all counts. I'm actually here about selling Kong Studios."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. Apparently one Murdoc Niccals put the property in my name about two months ago and the city has been demanding me to do something with the property ever since. So I told them I would sell it to them and _they_ could do whatever they wanted with it."

"Pfft…yeh think they're dumb enough to buy Kong?"

They arrived at the building entrance to her flat, a doorman greeting the couple as they entered through the revolving door.

Noodle chuckled to herself as she pressed the button to call the lift, "Well, Murdoc was dumb enough to buy it and we were dumb enough to live in it...so I'm sure there are more dumb people out there who would want it." She leaned toward him, whispering conspiringly, he inhaled her sweet scent again without her noticing, "I hear the infamous _Gorillaz_ used to live there," she said with a wink. 2D couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him.

The lift reached the ground floor, releasing several people before Noodle and 2D stepped inside as the only occupants. She pushed the '23' button, the top floor of the building. The lift doors slid shut and it bounced to life, accelerating them skyward toward the 23rd floor.

"So, tell me love," 2D watched the floor numbers illuminate rapidly as the lift passed each floor, "yeh rented a flat in London just to sell Kong?"

She shook her head, "No, I've had this flat for a few years now. England was always home to me and I wanted to have a place I could always go to when I decided to stop in."

"So how long are yeh plannin' on stayin' in London?"

A loud—DING!—announced their arrival to the 23rd floor and the doors slid open. Noodle smiled at him, "I don't know yet, but I may decide to stay for a while," before linking arms with him again and leading him left out of the lift. The hallway was short, with only one door across from the lift and a door on each end of the hallway.

Fishing her keys out of her jacket pocket, Noodle quietly unlocked her door and stepped inside, the singer following behind her and surveying her flat as she began turning on lights. It was a large, very open floor plan, which made sense since a third of the entire building floor was hers. There was a wall-size window at the furthest end of her apartment, in her living room, with a glass door that led to a large, covered balcony.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked from her kitchen, holding a tea pot in one hand. The singer shook his head, walking toward her large window and admiring her view over the city.

He heard her approaching behind him as he leaned against the glass window, looking down at the traffic below.

"You know I never liked how things ended, when we saw each other last," she whispered, coming to stand next to him, gazing out the window as the city lights began to glow against the darkening sky.

2D never liked it either. Gorillaz could be a rowdy band in the best of circumstances, but cramped in a hotel for days on end writing not music, but screenplays? The tension was so high that when an argument finally did break out between the four of them, even 2D had been shouting, and he was supposed to be the pacifist of the group. After one too many insults after another, they all went their separate ways, never looking back for over four years.

"I always imagined we would be together, you and I," she whispered, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning into the window, facing him. 2D tried to hide how much that statement piqued his interest.

_Oh?_

"You and I always stuck out the bad times together. It just made sense to me that we would do the same when the band broke up. Travel together everywhere, but never leaving one another behind you know? We were always such good friends and I knew that would hold us together," she glanced at him searching his expression that he understood her.

_Oh._

2D shook his head, "I wasn't…mehself…that day, love. This may sound cruel, but I think it was best that yeh struck out on yeh own. I wasn't…the best company for a long time after that day."

Silently, Noodle pushed off the window and walked toward him, pressing her body against his in a tight embrace. The singer's arms circled her waist automatically, his cheek resting against her soft hair again.

After several long seconds of silence, 2D whispered, "Where did yeh go, love? Afterward…"

He felt her sigh, her back expanding against his arms and her breasts pressing further into his chest. 2D liked their proximity…a lot. Whatever happened from that moment…he swore he would fight and make the effort to always see her. He wasn't about to lose her again.

"I made it to Japan from L. A. I was meandering around Tokyo for about a year, trying to become acclimated to a place I was determined to make my home, since I felt I truly belonged there. But I never did…I never belonged there."

She hugged him tighter; 2D felt a pang of guilt for asking her to relive the past. He kissed the crown of her head, murmuring softly that she didn't have to continue if she didn't want to. She shook her head, whispering softly that she was fine.

"After I left Japan, I went to China. For no particular reason really, just slowly making my way west, not really staying or moving for any purpose. I thought about you a lot when I made it to Romania—you would have loved it there."

He would have loved to be there with _her_.

"It was about the time when I was hanging around in the Czech Republic that I started getting phone calls about Kong. I was annoyed at first, you know? Annoyed that Murdoc was messing around somewhere, purposely shirking his responsibilities and handing them off to someone else without even asking. But…at the same time…I felt excited. I had something that I _had_ to do and it felt nice to have a plan instead of wandering aimlessly around the world with no purpose and no plan."

2D was astounded and proud of the young guitarist in his arms. For four years she had made it all on her own across the world, without Gorillaz, and without him.

"Most of all," she whispered again, "I missed you, 2D," he swore he heard a sniffle and it made his heart sink. He squeezed her body closer to his, relishing in the feel of her soft curves against him.

"I missed yeh too, Noodle, more than yeh can imagine. More than I should 'ave," the singer immediately cursed to himself, realizing how much of his feelings he was giving away.

Noodle pulled away from him slowly, enough to lift her head to meet his gaze. She couldn't read his blackened eyes, but he could damn well read her dazzling green ones: she looked hopeful for something.

She bit her lip, looking as if she was contemplating something and parted her lips for a moment before clamping them shut, spinning away from him and opening the door to the balcony and walking out without a word to him, although she left the door open, silently beckoning him to follow.

As if he wouldn't…

The balcony was completely covered, a screen wrapping around the top half and connecting the wooden roof to the balcony railing. They still had a perfect view of the city in the dark, since no lights were on the balcony.

Noodle propped herself against a post in the corner of the balcony, her gaze never leaving the view of the bustling city beneath them. 2D stood behind her, leaning against the inside window and staring only at her. God…how did it come to this? Barely ten minutes ago he was cursing his own stupidity for even bothering to move back to England, _knowing_ the memories that would taunt him the moment he set foot on his home turf. And then what happened? Not even _two weeks_ after returning home he ran into the one person capable of destroying his heart with just a look.

2D was forced to come to terms with the fact that he wanted his former guitarist…_badly_…and he knew he was treading unknown waters with such wants. He could envision himself taking her, on every surface of her flat, until the sun rose. He was still "the friend" and doubted she would think too kindly of his thoughts about her. Hell, _he_ didn't think too kindly of his own thoughts about her.

Suddenly, Noodle spoke, barely a whisper, but just enough so the singer heard over the noise of the city below.

"Did you think about me?" she whispered, her arms crossing over her chest as she kept her gaze on the city.

_Shit…_now she can read minds. Her voice didn't sound accusing…just curious.

The singer swallowed, hoping there wasn't a _wrong _answer to such a question, "Yes," he whispered back, "all the time."

She bit her lip again, making 2D wish he could have taken a photo of her right at that moment, gazing out at the city, leaning against the balcony with her bottom lip stuck between her teeth…so fucking sexy.

"I thought about you…_all_ the time."

He had not been expecting that; the way she said it, she sounded exasperated, as if he had _consumed_ her thoughts. Had he? Suddenly 2D remembered precisely _why_ he had been irate earlier—she, along with his other band mates…had never contacted him. So if he was on her mind as much as she said he was…why not contact him?

2D tried to rein in his temper, reminding himself that getting angry would only blow whatever opportunity God had given him tonight. Inhaling slowly through his nose and exhaling through the gap in his teeth, the singer tried to remain calm.

"Why…why did I not hear from yeh—from anyone—for _four years_?" he whispered, hissing the last two words. He could barely help himself. He never stopped thinking about Noodle, as he had said, and had probably blown up her e-mail every month trying to make sure she was ok. To what end?

Noodle sensed the irritation radiating from the singer's body, her own stiffening against the balcony as she focused her gaze on the streets below, fearful of looking at the black-eyed man. She had been waiting for this, waiting for him to demand of her why she had never responded to his numerous attempts at keeping in touch with her. What was she supposed to say to him?

_You distract me? _

_I feel as if I'm betraying our friendship with my thoughts?_

_I don't _want_ to feel so completely helpless against you?_

It was always a matter of pride with her. From the moment she left L. A., Noodle had a taste of the independence she had never known before and found she preferred it to being stifled by four men and kept in constant "child status" in need of rearing. She liked being able to take care of herself.

But 2D…

He made her feel like everything was uncertain. Even now, she was frightened to think about what she would do with herself when he walked out her door, what the next five minutes, or five years, of her life would be like without him. She had done it before…but suddenly she couldn't remember how.

2D made her weak. Was that a decent enough excuse for ignoring him for four years? Hoping he would give up on her and secretly wishing he wouldn't.

The singer scowled at the back of Noodle's head, thoroughly annoyed and ready to jet out the door and be done with the entire situation. Something was off, he could tell that much. There was some reason for never contacting him that she had locked away deep inside that she did not want him to know about. He watched her for a second more, watched how she refused to meet his gaze, her eyes trained on the busy London streets below. Alright then, so be it.

2D clenched his fists, pleading with his own mind to remain composed so that he wouldn't _completely_ screw things up with the guitarist. "It was good to see yeh again, Noods," he said tightly, turning away from her. "Yeh take care of yehself," he called over his shoulder has he stormed through her flat, hoping to end the agony within him by leaving her presence.

The singer had only made it to her living room when he felt two hands grip his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes, knowing that was probably the last time he would have the strength to walk away from her. 2D's shoulders sagged and he wondered what state he would be in when he finally left her flat; a broken man missing his heart? Or a shattered man missing his soul?

"Please," she pleaded with him, and he could not deny her, never again, and he turned around, facing her with what tiny sliver of dignity he felt he had left. Little did he know, Noodle had left her dignity to die in the frigid air on her balcony.

Noodle stared into his depthless eyes for a moment, for once being able to see the traces of agony that he was trying to shield from her. His body was taut; she could feel the slight tremble in his arm as he tried to rein in his anger, his hurt. She bit her lip, she wouldn't torture him further; it wasn't fair for her to toy with his emotions simply because she was afraid of hers.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before whispering, "I never replied to you, never tried to contact you, because I was…I was afraid of you."

2D flinched at her words and she knew he had misunderstood her, so she quickly amended, "This has nothing to do with L. A.! I wasn't _afraid_ afraid of you, but I…" she sighed, hating how it felt to bear her soul, like she was jumping off a waterfall and the lingering threat that she might not make it out alive was hanging over her head. She just hoped she would make it…and come out on the other side reborn. "2D, I have felt…_differently_ about you for a long time," _Damn…_that was hard to say, "Probably longer than I should; and I was afraid of trying to maintain appearances with you, as if nothing was different."

She licked her lips, keeping her gaze straight ahead of her, which was level with his t-shirt and refusing to meet his gaze. She could feel his eyes upon her, felt as if he was methodically stripping away every layer of her until she was bare before him, her soul open and vulnerable for him to do with it as he pleased. She felt nauseous.

"I was also afraid of what would happen if I told you…told you how I felt. I didn't know how to give all of myself to someone with complete trust…I was afraid that my heart would get trampled and then I wouldn't know how to go on from there…that I would be immobilized, listing away in some random country that wasn't my home, with no idea what to do with the rest of my life…I—"

Noodle choked on her next words, clutching the last layer of herself before revealing her heart to a man she had cherished for _so_ long. "It has only _ever_ been you that my heart belonged to…but I was afraid of giving it to—mmph!"

2D fell to his knees, slamming his lips to hers in a brutal kiss. He clutched her shoulders with his large hands, pressing her body to his. It took only seconds for Noodle to recover from the shock of having the man she had adored _forever_ kissing her; then she began to kiss him back, her hands gripping the sides of his shirt as she pressed herself into his body.

The singer's tongue probed the slit of her lips, seeking entrance, and she granted it to him with a tiny gasp, her lips parting so his tongue could delve into the warm space of her mouth and tangle with her own.

2D didn't care _what_ was happening beyond the space inhabited by Noodle and himself. If he died then, he would gladly thank his maker for giving him the best moment of his life. However, he wanted more…God knew he wanted more and he was hesitant to push the guitarist to that point since they had just reunited—

The singer's train of thought screeched to a grinding halt when Noodle moaned against his mouth, her small hands shifting beneath his shirt and grazing his bare skin, sending shivers over his entire frame. Then, she began to slide his shirt _upward_…

_Well then…_

The pair broke apart to allow the singer's shirt to come over his head before their lips were crushed together once more. Something in 2D snapped then; he couldn't take anymore of having his beautiful guitarist's body pressed against him, his erection was straining, _painfully_, against his jeans and he wanted nothing more than to do something about that.

2D's hands slid from her shoulders to her rear and he pressed her firmly against him and then stood. Noodle never missed a beat, her legs wrapped around his middle, her arms around his neck, and then he began the difficult task of maneuvering them through her living area and to her bedroom. 2D wasn't even sure where exactly her bedroom was and it eventually didn't even matter. The singer had made it only ten steps before the guitarist had arched her body against him, her breasts pushing into his chest, and he slammed her against a wall, their hips grinding together, earning several choked gasps from one another as the singer struggled to rip her shirt from her body.

The new expanse of the guitarist's soft, silky skin occupied 2D's hands while she broke away from his lips with a gasp, her tongue then finding the smooth, salty skin of the singer's neck, earning a rough moan from his lips. Noodle shivered when she felt 2D's fingers gliding across her back, catching on the strap for her bra before fumbling with the hook. She smiled when the singer grunted against her neck, obviously struggling with the latch. Teasing him, Noodle leaned closer to 2D's chest, her breasts pressing tightly against him and delicately licked the outer shell of his ear.

The singer visibly flinched, his hips bucking against ears and causing his erection to slide _deliciously_ against the aching juncture of her legs. The tingling sensation that overwhelmed Noodle made her eyes cross and she was about to assist the singer with her bra, especially since she was very ready to be done with _all_ of their clothing, when she suddenly heard a distinct and familiar metal click.

Before Noodle could even blink, let alone question if that noise was what she thought it was, 2D's arm had slipped in between their bodies and she felt a small tug at the front of her bra before the two cups fell away from one another, baring her breasts to the singer's eager face.

"2D! What the—" She heard that familiar—snick!—again before she caught a glimpse of a switchblade being pushed into the singer's jean pocket.

Noodle quirked her brow at the singer, who responded with a cheeky grin, "You still carry a switchblade for such situations?" His only response was to grin at her before pushing her back into the wall with his hips and attacking her bared nipples with his lips. Noodle rolled her eyes as the pleasure began to overwhelm her again, _Ugh, hawt…_

It did not take long for the singer's ministrations with her breasts to drive Noodle nearly over the edge and she moaned aloud, hardly recognizing her own voice, "Ungh, 2D…please…"

Suddenly she felt hardwood against her back and the singer was hovering over. She glanced at his jeans and quirked a brow at him, her hands darting to his pants where she nimbly undid the fastening, allowing him to kick off his jeans and boxers while she squirmed out of the tights she wore.

Their eyes finally met, he saw her pleading gaze dip away from his to linger in his lap for a moment, her eyes dilating and her pink tongue darting out to moisten her swollen lips. 2D was undone.

The singer sat back on his haunches, lifting her hips and bringing her thighs around his waist. When their sexes finally touched, free of the confines of clothing, Noodle moaned something incredibly hot and throaty, and 2D felt his cock twitch impatiently. With an angled thrust, they were joined, both sharing a sigh of satisfaction and relief. They were still for a moment, appreciating where they were and unencumbered by the long expanse of time that had brought them to that moment; it was worth it.

Their eyes met and held for a moment before Noodle offered him a small, sweet smile. He smiled back, a genuine, loving smile. There was so much that was said in that gaze they shared.

_I'm not going to leave you ever again._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to find you._

2D broke their gaze with a sharp thrust of his hips, earning a gasp from Noodle that sounded so sweet to his ears. His pace was erratic, and he could tell that she loved it. Her moans were deep and throaty when he slowed down and then high and frenetic when his pace quickened. Soon though, he could tell she wanted to be nearer to him, the way her hands kept grazing across the fine hairs around his stomach, her arms straining to reach.

Shoving his arms under her back, 2D lifted his tiny guitarist so her chest collided with his, her lips immediately seeking out his own while his hands moved to her rear, bouncing her rhythmically up and down on his cock and driving them both crazy.

The singer began to worry that he wasn't going to be able to hold out for the guitarist; she was so beautiful, her entrance clenching around his so _tight_ and, not to mention he was fulfilling a dream he'd had for longer than he would like to admit.

Then, when he tenderly licked her left nipple, pulling her closer to him so he could suckle her, the singer felt his guitarist start to get twitchy in his arms, her gasps becoming more rapid and her hands clutching his shoulders. He felt the walls of her entrance tighten around him, making his eyes cross and his breathing become more labored.

Suddenly, she began to buck against him and he thought he was going to lose his mind. Noodle arched her back, tossing her head back and exposing the delicate skin of her neck. 2D attacked the sensitive skin with his lips as she cried out, her body beginning to spasm and clench around him as she came. 2D winced into her neck, but continued to thrust inside of her, despite how much he wanted to let go as her body milked him. Then, her heels pushed into his rear, forcing him so much _deeper_ inside of her and he couldn't hang on any longer.

2D clenched as his cock twitched inside of her, his release making his entire body rock and he clutched her to him. He absently realized that she was hugging him while he came, cradling his head in her arms and kissing his ear. With a choked sigh, it was over, and the singer caught himself on one hand as his body sagged and he pitched forward, the guitarist letting out a surprised squeak as she clung to him with her arms around his neck.

The pair remained silent; 2D grinned against her lips, offering her a sweet kiss as he stumbled to his feet with her still in his arms and trudged down the hallway, hoping he was going in the direction of a bed or at least soft carpet.

As the pair collapsed onto the guitarist's bed, a sigh whispering from the sheets, they cuddled close together. 2D could never have imagined his day ending with his Noodle in his arms.

As Noodle stretched languorously against the singer's smooth body, she craned her neck and offered him a short, sweet peck on his lips, their eyes meeting once more.

No words were needed between them as they enjoyed one another's company. There was nothing that could be said that would have made the moment more perfect than it was. They had both come home, to one another, and the rest of their lives were merely waiting for the sun to rise.

**A/N**: So? You like? I intended for this to be another one of my crazy-long one shots that I seem to love writing, but I actually going to leave this one incomplete. I have no idea where this story would go from here, but I'm willing to take some ideas from you all if this is something that you want to continue. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
